bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/RELEASE THE EVOLUTIONS
So yeah, the Rise and Hollow decks are FINALLY out ... ironically about 12 hours after the latest episode of BakuTech. Now how about I tell you a little bit about the decks? Rise Deck Overview The Rise Deck contains one Pyrus Rise Dragaon, one Pyrus Nata Nagina, and one Pyrus Gas Burnan. Nagina and Burnana (that's what I'm calling it now) were first seen being used by Harubash in the first episode of BakuTech. Pretty cool Bakugan, if you ask me, although Burnana seems to be lacking a little something something. I love Rise Dragaon's color scheme because it is basically just a reverse of the previous evolution, Flare Dragaon. Looks wonderful. I love the design of Nagina mainly because I have a love affair with all Bakugan that are either long or tall. NO EXCEPTIONS! Pics BurnanParameters.jpg|See? Something just seems like it is missing. RiseDragaonParameters.jpg|Epic stats .3. NaginaParameters.jpg|As seen here, LONGER THAN FRIGGIN ACRO~! RiseDeckLeftTilt.jpg|Aww, they are all packaged up .3. RiseDeckBack.jpg Final Decision I will end up buying Rayne one of these decks, but I may just end up buying one myself for just the Dragaon and Nagina and then give Burnan the the local Pyrus addict. Eh, that sounds like a good idea. Hollow Deck Overview The Hollow Deck contains one Darkus Hollow Munikis, one Darkus Sha Nozchi, and one Darkus Mika Laurel. This deck is absolutely BEAUTIFUL in my mind. Not only does it have a Munikis evolution, which I am getting to adore, but it also has a tall and long Bakugan with it. Sha Nozchi is kinda like Burnana, seeming as though it is pretty cool but is missing something. Mika Laurel pulls a massive 86 millimeters, making it currently the tallest spherical Bakugan to be made ... which I love. Anywho, on to the pics. Pics LaurelPentameters.jpg|See? Like 10 mm taller than Taures. NozchiPentameters.jpg|It just ... could have been more. HollowMunikisPentameters.jpg|And then the deck master. You can spin from BOTH ways and it will work equally .3. HollowDeckRightTilt.jpg|.w. HollowDeckBack.jpg|O3O Final Decision Personally, I love this deck. I know that I will buy one for myself and hog the living daylights out of it JUST because it has the Bakugan I have been looking for ... basically since I knew they existed. Eh, guilty pleasures. How do the Decks Stack Up? I think these two decks are a perfect addition to the line. Great Bakugan, overall wonderful design, and perfect timing with the anime ... well, ok, two weeks late, but stuff happens, right? Still, I think these are totally worth your time and if you have the money and capability, you should buy them asap. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to tell me what Deck you will try to get first, go ahead and pop a comment below saying what you need to say. Until next time, this has been an AOH PSA. Ciao 通し番号 TAP-X01 15:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:BakuNews